


[Podfic] Call This A Love Song

by nickelmountain



Category: Doctor Who, Love Song of J Alfred Prufrock - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Length: 5-10 Minutes, Podfic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highlights of Season 5, with sincere apologies to T.S. Eliot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Call This A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Call This A Love Song.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96482) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/TV/DWCallThisALoveSong_zps3c3b9df2.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:07:13

 

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/f2phjr8itmzo92uhovd3) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/0csjga7q6w5nzh6ysa3x)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._


End file.
